Current allegiances
Allegiances ALLEGIANCES ROCKCLAN LEADER SORRELSTAR—'tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes '''DEPUTY SWEETFLAME—'dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes 'MEDICINE CATS FIREBLAZE—'ginger she-cat with green eyes and white paws 'BRIGHTWHISKER—'ginger-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes 'WHITECHEST—'gray tom with a white chest and blue eyes '''WARRIORS (Toms and she-cats without kits) WHITEFLAME—'''short-haired white-and-gray she-cat with a thick, bushy tail 'MELLOWFLOWER—'tortoiseshell she-cat with splashes of colour on her fur and amber eyes 'YARROWCLAW—'brown she-cat with white legs and forest green eyes 'BRISTLEFUR—'ginger she-cat with spikey fur and green eyes 'STORMSTRIKE—'light gray tom with blue eyes 'DEWBRANCH—'light brown tabby tom with wiry green eyes 'SMOKEHEART—'dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes 'GRAYHAWK—'gray tabby tom with warm amber eyes 'MISTCLOUD—'gray she-cat with green eyes 'SANDSTONE—'ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes 'MOSSTAIL—'tortoiseshell she-cat with patches and green eyes 'SHADEHEART—'white tom with black paws, tipped tail, muzzle and ears 'GRAYSTONE—'gray tabby she-cat with green eyes 'NIGHTSKY—'black-and-gray tom with amber eyes 'FEATHERMIST—'gray she-cat with green eyes and a white flash on her chest like a fluffy cloud 'PATCHFEATHER—'tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes 'STONEFALL—'gray tabby tom 'ICESTEP—'white she-cat with gray paws and blue eyes 'PATCHWING—'tortoiseshell tom 'BLACKSHADOW—'black tom with long fur and a bushy tail 'SEAWEED—'blue-gray she-cat with dark gray patches, like seaweed 'FRECKLEFACE—'ugly white tom with brown spots 'POPPYSEED—'tortoiseshell she-cat with seed-like patches and amber eyes 'MOONLIGHT—'pale gray-and-white splotched she-cat with bright amber eyes 'LIGHTBRIGHT—'speckled darker yellow she-cat with amber eyes 'APPRENTICES '(more than six moons, in training to become warriors) 'FOXPAW—'ginger tabby tom with green eyes 'QUEENS '(she-cats nursing or expecting kits) 'MISTYSKY—'dark gray she-cat with green eyes (mother of Shallowkit, small dark gray she-kit with white stripes; Palekit, pale gray she-kit; Dapplekit, white she-kit with a dappled blackish chest) '''ELDERS (former warriors or queens, now retired) SUNSHINE—'yellow tabby she-cat with bright emerald eyes '''OLIVEBRANCH—'dark brown and white tom with blue eyes 'PLUMBERRY—'white she-cat with brown splotches and a plumpy splotched brown tail 'REDSPOTS—'red-and-grey tom with a bushy tail and pale orange eyes 'ORANGEFLAME—'orange, black and white tom with amber eyes 'ALDERLEAF—'dark gray she-cat with blue eyes 'FLOWSTREAM—'slender black she-cat with ocean blue eyes 'HAILSTORM—'white tom with paler gray stripes and blue eyes '''STREAMCLAN LEADER HAZELSTAR—'gray-and-white she-cat green eyes '''DEPUTY HAWKTAIL—'gray-and-white tom with amber eyes 'MEDICINE CAT HAVENFOOT—'brown she-cat with a white leg and green eyes '''WARRIORS LIZARDSTORM—'dark gray she-cat with a long scar on her shoulder '''FERNLEAF—'gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes 'GOLDENSHINE—'golden tom with a bright pelt and green eyes 'FALLENLEAF—'brown, ginger and yellow tom with green eyes 'RIPPLEWATER—'blue-gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes 'CYPRESSFLOWER—'dark brown tom with dark orange, like red eyes 'FLAMEFIRE—'ginger-and-black she-cat with amber eyes 'SUNBLAZE—'white-and-yellow tom with dark blue eyes 'BROWNSHADE—'brown tom with a long tail and darker top fur 'MOUSEPELT—'small gray tom with amber eyes 'LEAFSTRIKE—'dark brown she-cat with claws shaped like leaves 'SNOWLEAF—'white she-cat with blue eyes '''WHITESNOW— white tom with amber eyes HOLLYFERN—'black she-cat '''WRENHEART—'brown tabby tom with wiry green eyes '''ELDERS LARKSIGHT—'brown-and-gray she-cat with amber eyes '''ARCHSTRIKE—'white-and-brown she-cat with green eyes 'FERRETNOSE—'brown-and-white tom with amber eyes 'DAWNSHINE—'cream-furred she-cat with green eyes 'BRIARBERRY—'dark yellow tabby tom with amber eyes 'SWEETHEART—'white she-cat with a reddish chest and yellow eyes 'DOEHEART—'light brown she-cat 'DEWLEAF—'dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes '''GRASSCLAN LEADER BIRDSTAR—'mottled brown she-cat '''DEPUTY CRYSTALSHINE—'white she-cat with sparkling amber eyes 'MEDICINE CAT MOONSTEP—'gray she-cat with black spots and amber eyes ''' APPRENTICE, BADGERSTRIPE WARRIORS CHERRYBERRY—'red-brown she-cat with leaf-green eyes '''THISTLETAIL—'white tom with a thick, spikey tail 'GOOSEWING—'soft white she-cat 'DUCKFEATHER—'white, light brown and brown tom 'FLOWERPETAL—'ginger, white and gray she-cat 'MINTLEAF—'dark brown she-cat with petal-shaped patches 'TAWNYLEAF—'gray, black and white tabby she-cat 'CURLYTAIL—'light yellow she-cat with a white chest 'GOLDENBLAZE—'golden-and-white tabby tom 'FISHFACE—'ginger tom with puffy fur 'SPIKEPELT—'white-and-gray tabby tom 'LEMONBUSH—'yellow she-cat 'BERRYDUSK—'red-brown-and-yellow tabby tom 'SILVERMIST—'silver-and-gray tabby she-cat with white paws, muzzle, tipped tail, chest and underbelly, mint coloured eyes 'OWLSHINE—'yellow-and-brown tabby tom 'SPARKLEPELT—'ginger she-cat with bright green eyes 'SPLASHTAIL—'gray-and-white she-cat 'SOFTPELT—'yellow tom '''ELDERS LIGHTSHINE—'dark yellow she-cat '''CREAMTAIL—'cream coloured tom 'MOSSBRANCH—'brown-and-white she-cat 'BREEZEMIST—'gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes '''THE TRIBE LEADER CLOUDY SKY—'misty gray-and-white she-cat '''Healers HERON’S CRY—'old dark gray tom '''DEW WATER—'young brown tabby tom' HUNTERS ''' (toms and she-cats hunting for the tribe) '''BRANCH LEAF—'brown tabby tom' ASPEN BARK—'striped white tom' SKY RUNNER—'light gray she-cat' FALLING RAIN—'speckled gray tom' BIRD’S BEAK—'gray she-cat with a brown muzzle' RUNNING WATER—'dark gray tom with lighter paws' SPARROW’S WING—'ginger tom with a darker leg' THISTLE SPIKE—'white tom with spikey fur, like a thistle’s spikes' STORM SKY—'''gray tom '''FAWN FLECK—'brown she-cat with lighter flecks' FLASHING LIGHT—'blending gray-and-white she-cat' QUEENS '''(she-cats expecting or nursing kits) '''BLUE CREEK—'blue-gray she-cat (mother of Thunder Bolt, a' yellow tabby tom, Fire Spark, ginger tom with lighter paws, and Starry Sky, black she-kit with white spots like stars) FERN RUSTLE—'gray tabby she-cat (mother of Bush Fire, orange' tom with yellow paws, and Tree Stump, brown tabby tom) DAISY FROST—'gray-and-white she-cat (mother of Holly Spike, black' she-kit, Honey Drip, beautiful honey-coloured tabby she-kit, and Hail Shard, frosty white tom with ice-blue eyes) DOVE FLUTTER—'gray she-cat (mother of' Owl Screech, white tom with a yellow muzzle, and Flower Bloom, tortoiseshell she-kit) ELDERS (former hunters or queens, now retired) MOON SPOTS—'gray-and-white tom' DAWN FIRE—'''orange she-cat '''CATS OUTSIDE CLANS 'NIGHTSTALK—'black she-cat, formerly of StreamClan 'BLONDIE—'long-haired yellow tabby she-cat, a loner 'ASH—'gray-and-white tom, Blondie’s mate 'MIST—'gray she-cat, their kit Past allegiances links #1 past allegiances Category:Allegiances